


Сборник драбблов по Мьевилю

by Leytenator



Category: Bas Lag - China Miéville, Embassytown - China Mieville
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Драбблы с разных фестов и по заявкам





	1. Chapter 1

Название: На расстоянии руки  
Размер: драббл, 396 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: КелВин/Ависа, Вин/Ависа  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: драма, романс  
Канон: Посольский город  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечание: постканон

Она часто думает о том, что случилось бы, если бы она сделала тогда правильный выбор. 

Это же было так просто, думает Ависа. Так легко.

Ты видишь его почти что каждое утро, видишь отпечатавшуюся на тыльной стороне ладони складку простыни или след от зубов, который сама же и оставила на плече.

Это так просто. 

Маленькая глупая девочка, думает она, это ведь не сложнее, чем отличить правую руку от левой, правую щеку от левой — да, они обе принадлежат одному человеку, но они не одно и то же! Есть посол КелВин, а есть Кел и боль, Вин — и ласка. 

Правая рука гладит, левая бьет — скажи, спрашивает она себя, нужели ты не отличишь одну от другой, даже когда они неподвижны? Ты ослепла? Отупела? Когда КелВин спит, он одно и он же — два. Ты не имела права ошибиться.

Все, что ей остается — ругать себя и вспоминать.

В этом было мало страсти, но была нежность, от недосягаемости которой сегодня все ноет в груди, будто оттуда убрали что-то важное, без чего, разумеется, можно прожить. Но только слишком уже горько. 

Вин, Вин, ну конечно, это всегда был Вин, не Кел. Его пальцы были теплее, а губы — горше. И в глазах всегда была едва заметная растерянность, даже когда он обнимал Авису, когда прижимал к кровати, входил в нее, кончал с хриплым стоном. Удивление ребенка, которому впервые в жизни подарили что-то бесполезное, но красивое.

Он не просто смотрел. Он любовался.

Вин, Вин, конечно, Вин долго водил по ее коже кончиками пальцев, когда Ависа лежала на смятых простынях, раскинувшись и переводя сбившееся дыхание. Он поправлял на ней одеяло во сне, его губы задерживались на ее щеке при прощании чуть дольше, его глаза провожали ее, даже когда за Ависой закрывалась дверь. Какой же дурочкой она была, веря, что они оба заботятся о ней. Так похожи, верно, что совершенно неотличимы. Да и зачем различать их, ведь они одно целое.

Но Вин сидел на кровати, поджав колени к груди, а Кел мерял комнату широкими шагами. 

Вин любил ее. А Кел — нет.

Когда правая рука не ведает, что делает левая, это забавно, да?

Ависа и хотела бы рассмеяться, но не выходит.

В одном древнем языке есть странное, кровавое признание в любви — предложение руки и сердца.

Ависа прижимает ладонь к груди, ощущая ноющую пустоту, и думает, что сердца — слишком опасный и непостоянный предмет. К черту их.

Ей хватило бы и руки.


	2. Chapter 2

Название: Девочка и птица  
Автор: fandom China Mieville 2014   
Бета: fandom China Mieville 2014   
Размер: драббл, 356 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Испанская танцовщица/Ависа  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: романс  
Канон: Посольский город  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждения: ксенофилия  
Примечание: постканон

— Любовь, — терпеливо повторяет Ависа.

— Любовь\Доверие, — говорит Испанская Танцовщица, грациозно покачиваясь на своих сложносочлененных хитиновых конечностях. Авису всегда завораживала эта мнимая хрупкость, это постоянное движение. Кажется, что ариекай вот-вот взлетит, словно большая и прекрасная птица. Он в полете, Ависа чувствует, что он опережает ее теперь намного. Не только его слова, вылетающие изо ртов — он сам стал крылатым воплощением воли и движения, страстного желания заглянуть вперед, в неизведанное, за горизонт. У нее захватывает дух, когда она смотрит на него.

— Любовь. Я знаю, что это значит для вас. Единение. Родство. Привязанность к собратьям, узы, которые не разорвать никому и никак. Это очень странная штука в понимании людей, но ты ощущаешь разницу, я уверена.

— Я понимаю\Я люблю, — отвечает он и тянет к ней дающие крылья, и Ависа сжимает их со всей нежностью, на какую способна.

— Девочка\Девочка, — говорит он. — Девочка\Девочка...

— Которой было больно? — шепчет она. — Которая?

— Нет\Нет. Просто девочка\Просто девочка.

Он гладит ее по лицу, и Ависа прикрывает глаза, отдаваясь дрожи, и страху, и ликованию. Это захватывает дух, словно первое погружение в иммер. Кружится голова, и воздух заканчивается в легких. 

Он легко целует ее одним ртом — хотя это не похоже ни на один поцелуй, что она получала прежде — а другим говорит с ней. Странное чувство. От него мороз по коже и холодок вдоль позвоночника. Дрожь в пальцах, которыми она касается его. Он прохладный, слова — жаркие.

— Любовь\Тепло, — слышит она. — Любовь\Страсть.

У нее горят щеки, и хочется запрокинуть голову и смеяться. 

Ависа открывает глаза и видит, видит ясно как никогда, что это не она дарит другому целый мир, полный языков, восхитительных открытий, сладкой и горькой лжи, метафор и фантазий. Это он дарит ей новый мир.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты отправился со мной в полет. Погрузился в иммер. Я хочу показать тебе, как прекрасна, как многолика вселенная. — Слова благодарности не могут выразить и тысячной доли того, что она хочет ему дать.

— Я вижу мир\Вижу тебя, — отвечает он ласково. — Мир прекрасен\Ты прекрасна.

Ависа прижимается к нему и закусывает губу.

— Любовь\Свобода, — говорит он. — Любовь\Надежда. Я понимаю тебя\Я люблю тебя. Любовь\Любовь.


	3. Chapter 3

Название: Цены  
Автор: fandom China Mieville 2014   
Бета: fandom China Mieville 2014   
Размер: драббл, 749 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Бруколак/Утер Доул  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: R  
Канон: Шрам  
Предупреждения: мат  
Примечание: постканон

Он приходит на следующую же ночь, ступая бесшумно и быстро. Садится за стол напротив, сцепляет руки в замок и молчит.

Бруколак скалится и жалеет о том, что нельзя насытить «Юрок» чужой кровью, собственной ненавистью и пустотой, сделать его живым — или немертвым — чтобы он защищал хозяина верным стражем, чтобы не впускал сюда всех, кому вздумается прийти среди ночи.

Чтобы не предавал так легко.

— Божья сперма, — шипит он, — как жаль, что ты не предупредил меня, что заглянешь в гости. Я приготовился бы на славу, Доул. Ну, знаешь, вся это гребаная чушь, свечи, кружевные салфетки, лучшее вино.

Доул размыкает губы, медленно проводит по ним кончиком языка и выдыхает, глядя куда-то в стену мимо Бруколака:

— Не надо вина, благодарю.

Бруколак чувствует, как в ноздри бьет густой приторный запах с металлической ноткой.

— Да ты пьян, — шепчет он, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Лунные сиськи, ты мертвецки пьян, Доул! Сраный ты ублюдок, ты явился ко мне пьяным, от тебя несет вином и страхом, дай-ка я открою окно, чтобы не сблевать от этого запаха!

— Принюхайся получше, — говорит Доул и наконец поднимает на него взгляд.

Бруколак смотрит на полуприкрытые веками глаза, запрокинутое лицо и открытую шею — горло, чертово горло, белая в лунном свете кожа, артерии и вены, он чует гулкий ток крови даже отсюда.

Нет. Это не только вино.

Бруколак подходит к нему, не отрывая глаз от горла. Он касается его взглядом, как хотел бы коснуться пальцами, ласкать его, сжать так крепко, чтобы остались следы, впиться в кожу когтями и рвать ее, захлебываясь свежим, оглушающе сладким запахом крови.

Доул прикрывает глаза и поворачивает голову, выгибая шею так, что кожа натягивается, и острый кадык ее вот-вот прорвет.

Бруколака трясет.

— Ублюдок, — хрипит он, — долбаный мазохист, тебе мало было терпеть унижения и приказы от них — теперь, когда их стало вдвое меньше, тебе нужно еще? Ты за этим пришел ко мне, предложить свои услуги, свой член, свою дырку — она недостаточно еще растрахана?

— Мы не в Кромлехе, — еле слышно говорит Доул. — Я свободен продавать свои услуги тем, кому посчитаю нужным.

— Вот именно, мы не в Кромлехе, — шипит Бруколак, вываливая свой язык и облизывая губы. — Засунь себе в зад свою свободу, мне на нее плевать!

Доул открывает глаза. Бруколак давится воздухом, провонявшим вином и запахом пьяного, горячего, живого.

— Ты уже заплатил, — говорит Доул и тянет к нему свою руку, так легко, будто делает это каждый день.  
Бруколак скалит клыки и наклоняется, и когда рубца от ожога на щеке касаются теплые, чуть влажные пальцы, он дергается так, что, будь он живым, шея бы переломилась.

Он хватает Доула за волосы и запрокидывает его голову еще сильнее, чувствуя ослепляющую, оглушающую ярость — эту шею ему не переломить даже несмотря на то, что Доул — живой. 

Гребаный кровяной мешок. Горячий. Близко.

Бруколак проводит языком по его обнаженному горлу и стонет, чувствуя чужую дрожь и жар. Он вылизывает шею Доула, от самых ключиц до стиснутых челюстей, он жадно слушает, как хрипло дышит Доул под ним. Обманчиво расслабленные кисти рук поднимаются так быстро, что Бруколак едва успевает отскочить.

Доул смеется. Этот ублюдок смеется хриплым пьяным смехом, а потом прокусывает губу до крови и смотрит на Бруколака, приоткрыв рот, пока черная капля стекает вниз по его подбородку.

Пол уходит из-под ног.

Эта кровь — слаще всего, что он пробовал в не-жизни, слаще тысяч смертей, слаще ярости, слаще мести.

Эта кровь ведет его за собой с тех самых пор, как он впервые попробовал ее много лет назад.

Эта кровь закипает пузырями на языке, которым он трахает улыбающийся рот, пока тот не кривится в стоне.

— На сегодня все, — хрипло говорит Доул и отталкивает его омерзительно легко, словно не трясся только что под ним, хватаясь пальцами за плечи.

— Ты же не дойдешь до каюты, Доул. Оставайся. Теперь мы оба пьяные, как... — вся ругань вылетает из головы, по телу разливается истома и сладость, его обволакивает пропитанный похотью воздух.

— Нет, — качает головой Доул, поднимаясь на ноги. Его шатает.

— Я же говорю, не дойдешь, — Бруколак смеется. — Блядь, Доул, у тебя же стоит.

— Нет. Не стоит.

Бруколак кривит губы и сжимает пальцы в паху у Доула.

Доул морщится, глаза Бруколака расширяются. Он подносит к лицу влажную ладонь и широко лижет расставленные пальцы.

Он пьян чужой кровью настолько, что не почуял даже спермы. 

Бруколак хохочет.

— Ты мазохист, ты знаешь, Доул? Больной на голову извращенец, лунные сиськи, ты самая дешевая подстилка во всей Армаде!

— О ценах мы поговорим завтра, — говорит Доул, и Бруколак замолкает, глядя в его глаза. В них — спокойное серое море, глубокое и холодное.

Бруколак ненавидит тонуть.

Поэтому он не особенно любит море.

Но это не самая высокая цена, что он готов заплатить за вещи, которые ему действительно нужны.


	4. Chapter 4

Название: Крылья  
Автор: fandom China Mieville 2014   
Бета: fandom China Mieville 2014   
Размер: драббл, 589 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Айзек/Лин  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: ангст, романс  
Рейтинг: R  
Канон: Вокзал Потерянных Снов  
Предупреждения: ксенофилия  
Примечание: преканон

Кожа на ее щеках бледная, почти белая, волосы — такого же цвета, и Айзек думает, холодея, что это голова смотрится на ее теле еще инороднее, чем жучиная.

Синие глаза широко распахиваются и глядят на него в упор, пока он ходит взад-вперед по комнате, рассекая горячий и тугой воздух, спеленавший его по рукам и ногам как кокон. 

— Что ты со мной сделал? — хрипло говорит Лин и в ужасе прижимает красные ладони к губам. Она ощупывает свое лицо медленно, кривясь от отвращения, трогает скулы, ведет кончиками дрожащих пальцев по бровям, переносице. Когда Лин подносит их ко рту, уголок ее губ дергается, и она сгибается пополам.

Ее рвет под ноги Айзеку, а он топчется на месте, не зная, что делать.

— Что ты сделал со мной!? — кричит Лин, поднимая на него горящий взгляд и отводя налипшие на лоб волосы. — Что ты сделал? Кто дал тебе право меня переделывать, Айзек?

— Прости, — бормочет он, делая к ней шаг и касаясь мокрой от пота щеки. Она омерзительно холодная и влажная.

Лин отталкивает его руку и скребет ногтями по вспухшему багровому шраму поперек шеи.

— Что ты сделал со мной!? — она визжит, зажимая уши руками, корчится, садится на пол и начинает плакать, раскачиваясь взад-вперед. — Зачем ты меня изуродовал, сукин ты сын, Айзек, за что? Если тебе было так противно, так стыдно перед друзьями, перед собой, если тебе надоела эта забава, шел бы ты лучше нахер, дорогой, чем это... это... — Ее губы снова кривятся, и Лин принимается лихорадочно ощупывать голову. Ее взгляд стекленеет. — Крылья.

— Не надо! — орет Айзек, но Лин не слышит его. Она рвет волосы на макушке, и пол вокруг нее становится полем с белой травой. Красные пятна похожи на раздавленных насекомых.

Лин скребет затылок, потом возвращает руки на горло и хрипит что-то неразборчиво.

— Я все исправлю, — шепчет Айзек. Его трясет, он не может сдвинуться с места, ноги приросли к полу, воздух свивает вокруг раскаленные кольца, невидимая чешуя сдирает кожу.

Лин поднимается на ноги и, пошатываясь, бредет к столу. Она стоит спиной, поэтому Айзек не может разглядеть, что она ищет.

Она стоит к нему спиной, сколько бы он ни звал, вросший в грязные доски, в деревянный холм, покрытый седыми травами.

Он видит нож, только когда она вскидывает руку и распарывает себе горло.

Тогда она поворачивается к нему. И смотрит.

Горячие струи хлещут Айзеку в лицо.

Он кричит и трет залитые жаром глаза.

Глядит на руку.

Она мокрая.

 

— Ты плакал, — говорит Лин жестами. Она поднимает жучиную голову с подушки и гладит его по мокрой щеке. — Ты плакал во сне, глупый. Что такое?

— Мне приснилось, что у тебя больше нет крыльев, — отвечает Айзек.

Лин молчит несколько секунд.

— Ужас, — говорит она.

В ее фасеточных глазах Айзек видит напряжение и тревогу. Не страх.

— Иди ко мне, — просит он, и Лин охотно льнет к нему, ведет ладонями по груди, животу, мягко касается вялого члена. — Нет, не так. Повернись, пожалуйста.

Лин смущается, но поворачивается, прижимаясь ягодицами к его паху.

Айзек мягко гладит жесткие створки хитинового панциря ее головы.

Лин дрожит и медленно разводит их в стороны, открывая тонкие, почти прозрачные крылышки.

Хрусталь с перламутром. Застывшие слезы.

Айзек целует их со всей нежностью, на какую способен.

Лин вздрагивает и комкает простыню в руках.

Айзек гладит прожилки пальцами, ведет по ним языком, пока Лин не начинает трясти.

Он стирает пот с ее плеча, прижимается губами к шее, слизывает соль и кармин, продолжая ласкать тонкие крылья, пока Лин не выгибается и не замирает, расслабив стиснутые пальцы.

— Не плачь, глупый, — говорит она и легко взмахивает крыльями. С них слетает пара капель, Айзек трет глаза и чертыхается сквозь зубы. — Глупый мой. Мои крылья — только для тебя. Пожалуйста. Больше не плачь.


End file.
